Photovoltaic solar panels generate electrical power. Large numbers of panels are arranged in fields or arrays. A power cable connects the outputs of the panels to a power grid.
Solar panels generate DC electrical power. A DC-to-AC inverter is mounted on each panel to convert the DC power output to alternating current. An electrical connector assembly provides electrical connections between the inverter and the wires of an AC power cable connected to the power grid.